


cold red (leave me)

by withluvsan (lostlovelis)



Series: of all colors (i chose you) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, CollegeStudent!Jongho, I Tried, M/M, collegestudent!san, idk who is more whipped, no beta we die like men, so is jongho, the 2choi barista au no one asked for, this one is a little lighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan
Summary: San only functioned when under influence of caffeine.Jongho worked half-time at the college cafeteria.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Series: of all colors (i chose you) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920976
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	cold red (leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> i won't need to put any warning in this one, since it doesn't actually mention any sensitive topic... 
> 
> that being said: have fun!!

San world was colored by moves.

His body was his most precious tool, giving him freedom to come and go as pleased. To dance, to move, to feel.

Until his freedom was taken away.

“ _Your ankle is severally injured. I am afraid that you will never be able to participate in advanced contests again._ ”

That was when San had to give up on his dream to be a dancer. He had to refuse an internship because he couldn’t do what he loved anymore.

He had learnt how to live again, how to feel free.

Sewing was his new passion, alongside with a certain black-haired boy from his Fabric Analysis class. They said that it is easier to fix a broken bone than a broken heart. San knew it was true.

The black-haired boy from his class (he knew his name was Wooyoung, but he preferred call him pretty boy) was taken. San discovered accidentally, while walking around the campus after skipping one of his classes. Pretty boy was sitting thigh-to-thigh with a blonde guy, holding his face and planting small kisses on his cheeks.

San could hear his heart breaking and the pieces falling on the floor like glass.

“ _They look cute together”_ he thought, sighing not so quietly before heading to the campus café. He needed some caffeine to deal with his homework later.

–Same as always, please – the attendant, a friend of Hongjoong, nodded. He had bright peach pink hair and big puppy eyes that San thought were adorable. If he was right, the boy was mute.

His suspicions were confirmed when the boy (Yunho, as it was written on his name tag) offered San his note with the price of the coffee, which he paid swiftly before sliding his credit card back into his phone case.

San was tired, heartbroken, _and_ caffeine deprived. He thought it would be better to go straight to his dorm room and stay there for the rest of the day (or the year).

–Hey! – he heard, while leaving the café. His coffee was with him, and so was his bag. San was almost sure he didn’t forget anything important. The boy, a red-haired guy slightly taller than him and much more bulkier, extended his hand carefully – You dropped this when was closing your phone case – the boy had San’s credit card with him, which San took back with a polite smile.

–Oh, thank you. You saved me from a big problem – he knew he was acting awkwardly but couldn’t bring himself to stop. His day had been a fiasco, so his brain was functioning on automatic mode.

–No problem. You should be more careful with it – San nodded shyly while watching the other turn around and walk away.

“ _He's cute”._

.

That night, San pulled up an all nighter and got everything he needed done.

It was weekend, after all, and he wanted to be able to relax on his free days.

.

When San came back to the cafeteria in the next week, he saw the cute boy talking to Yunho with a wide gummy smile and crinkles in the corners of his lips. It was more than adorable.

–Excuse-me – San felt bad for interrupting the conversation, but his class was about to start, and he was in a rush.

–Cinnamon Latte, right? – Yunho was already dealing with the coffee machine as San nodded. “Jongho” was the name that was written on the boy's name tag - It's U$7 – San offered his credit card, but Jongho frowned slightly while holding the credit machine.

–Something is wrong? – Jongho gave back the credit card and turned to Yunho, signaling something with his hands before the older left the half-made coffee in the table and went to the staff room.

–I am sorry for the disturbance, but I think the internet connection fell. The credit machine isn’t working. Are you in a hurry? – San sighed and nodded, looking at his watch and pondering if he was going to be late for his evening class – Here – Jongho had San’s drink ready in front of him, handing it to the older.

–But I don’t have cash with me now. I can’t pay for it – the red-haired boy clicked his tongue on his mouth and smiled.

–It’s on me. Take it. You’re a regular here, anyway. You can always pay for it later – San nodded, still a loss of words, before taking the coffee and running away from the cafeteria.

During class, Hongjoong motioned to the boy’s cup of coffee and muttered “ _what is that?_ ” while avoiding the teacher’s attention.

Only then San noticed a piece of tape attached to the cup.

“ _I would rather you pay me a coffee._

_This is my number, text me when you are free._

_-jongho_ ”


End file.
